


𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 (𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳)

by AMLII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Special, Spies & Secret Agents, attack on titan - Freeform, levixreader - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMLII/pseuds/AMLII
Summary: ❝"𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫" 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐫❞𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘠/𝘕, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦?can get NSFW but not throughout the whole bookuhm, if youre here from my wattpad (-DUMB_GURL_E) hi<33
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘈/𝘕

𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘈/𝘕

Y/N = Your name

F/N = First name

L/N = Last name

E/C = Eye color

H/C = Hair color

R/N = random name

(rn I cant think of anything else that I'll be using in this book, but I'll maybe edit this part later)

**IMPORTANT**

If you haven't watched attack on Titan s3 this whole fanfic won't make any sense to you and there will be a lot of s3 part 1 and 2 spoilers!!!

Also 'Attack on Titan' or any of the characters belong to me, they belong to Hajime Isayama!  
  
  


there can be spelling errors...  
  


NO BAD COMMENTS only correct me if I have something wrong please

uhm also, this is literally the same book I wrote on wattpad so you dont really have to read it here if you've read it there


	2. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 1

Before reading this chapter, keep in mind, that Eren and Historia are being taken away from Kenny and the characters are trying to take them back.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jean's POV

'shit, they're taking Eren and Historia away' I thought to myself while trying to catch up with them.

The woman in the front who was controlling the horse, noticed me from the back and stood up.  
We were facing each other and she shoot to kill me with her gun. We fought for a bit. She was now laying on the ground of the vagon (idk how to spell that sry), the perfect opportunity to kill.

Her innocent Eyes looked directly into mine.

I can't kill her, I can't.

She on the other hand still wanted to kill me and took out her gun again.

She was getting ready to shoot while a H/C haired girl came out of nowhere.

The girl didn't hesitate and shot her within seconds.

I looked her scared in the eyes, because I didn't know her. She didn't have a Uniform, just a ODM gear, some guns and knifes.

Y/N's POV

He looked terrified of me. Little did he know, that I knew everything, and I mean everything about him and everyone else.

"Don't be scared of me. But next time I might not be here so you must defend yourself" I said.

Words didn't come out of his mouth, he was still in some kind of shock I guess.

"Who are you to protect me like that, DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME?" He screamed

"I know everything. Jean Kirstein, Birthplace Trost District, Soldier of the 104th Cadet Corps, Scout Regiment, am I right?"

"I- who the hell are you? A stalker?"

I only let out a "tch" and went on one of the houses.

Levi and his squad were fighting against Kenny. Thanks to my good reflexes I noticed that one member of Kenny's squad was aiming his gun towards Connie, who was speaking to Sasha on a roof.

I kicked him in the stomach so that he'd fall and wouldn't be shot. I will have to say, I'm good at targeting people from far distances so I headshooted him.  
Sasha yelled at Connie and asked if he was ok. He just looked at me.

"Yo, why the hell am I saving everyone's asses? You guys should've learned at least something from Levi" I said.

They both gave me a clueless look, which didn't surprise me if I was gonna be honest. Everyone who was standing on the rooftops looked at me. I swear, those kids.

"Y/N L/N, the first and only special agent of the Scout Regiment" I said while my right hand was on my chest where my heart is and my left hand on my back.  
"Now that y'all saw me, I guess I don't have to hide it anymore"

"Special Agent?" asked Connie.

"I will tell you guys more later on, but now just try to find Eren and Historia before we loose them and don't fucking die" I said.  
Mikasa gave me a nod and yelled at everyone : "You heard her guys"

With that being said everyone made his way to find them. Now it was time to save Levi Ackerman's ass.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	3. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 2

this chapter is more of a flashback, still important tho!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I knew this day would come. Kenny trying to destroy Levi. 

Flashback  
Currently you and Levi are 9 years old

Y/N POV 

They killed her. They killed my mother right in front of me. The guy who killed her was now making his way towards me. My dad used to teach me how to fight, in case something bad happened. 

The life underground was hard, you had to kill to survive. I was taught to kill whoever comes in my way or hurt me or my loved ones.

So that's what I did. 

I took the knife that was under my dress out and ran to his side to cut his throat open. With one second passing, he was on the ground. 

I heard some footsteps coming from the door. A man with a cowboy hat looked to the ground seing the man that I've killed. Then he looked at my and my red hands and dress that was covered in blood. 

He was surprised. "What happened to r/n (random name)? "

"..."

"You killed him?" 

*nodding head* "hmh" 

"I see. He got killed by a little girl, what a weakling. If I may ask, what's your name?" 

"F/N L/N" 

"How old are ya?" 

"9, why?" 

"Oh just wonderin" Then he just left. 

I felt tears building up in my eyes. My feet weren't moving, I just stood silently and looked on the ground. My H/C hair cowering my eyes. 

I felt hurt. 

Hurt Hurt by the fact that my dad usually was on missions killing people and that I only had my mum. 

Now... Now she was gone. 

Gone... 

forever. 

What was I supposed to do now. I can't live in the house with the dead body of my mother and a random guy. There was something, the door opened again. This time it was my dad. He had the same uniform on the dead guy was wearing. 

Shit, I might've murdered someone my dad knew. But he killed my mother and he deserved it. 

"F/N" I looked up, tears falling down from my E/C eyes. 

"You did the right thing. Now let's go." He took my hand and we walked outside. The man with the cowboy head was standing there. 

"Ight, shall we go?" 

"Yes Kenny" 

time skip (I can't remember if they mentioned where Kenny was hiding and stuff ya know so I just made up something LMFAOOO) 

We arrived at a small building. There was a boy with black hair and an undercut standing in front of the door with a knife in his hands. 

I assumed he was probably around my age. 

"F/N, from now on you'll be living here with me. You have to promise me that you'll do what I say or bad things could happen, okay?" My dad said 

"Okay dad" 

"Good, so now, Levi would you like to show F/N her room?" Kenny said. 

"If I have to..." 

"Man (fathers name), why can't Levi be a little more like Y/N? She's always so nice" said Kenny. 

My father only let out a little laugh when I heard that boy, I think Levi was his name, calling for me. 

"This way" He walked in front of me, I was in the back. Then we arrived in front of a brown door. "This is your room, also what's your name?"  
"F/N"  
"Levi" 

Levi POV 

She does have a pretty name. STOP Levi, you're only 9 years old, you can't have feelings for someone at this age. I just met her, just shut it or you'll mess things up. 

~another time skip because author is lazy and while I'm writing this at 2 am~ 

Y/N POV After I've showered, I went out of my room to explore the house. I needed to stop thinking about my mother. 

Before I knew it, I stood in a kitchen kind of room. 

It looked like it hadn't been used much and was really dirty in my opinion. Then I saw Levi. He was sitting on an old chair and had a broken teacup in his hand. It smelled like black tea in the room. I liked it. 

"Do you want some tea?" 

"Yes" I took a cup and poured some tea into it. After I took a sip I noticed that my dad wasn't here, same goes for that Kenny guy. 

"Uhm do you know where my father and Kenny are?" 

"Killing people" 

"Hm, ok" It was awkward, but the company of someone near my age felt kind of nice. 

"What are you doing in your free time?" I tried to break the silence. "I don't really have free time but I sometimes have to fight or kill people because of Kenny" I only nodded my head. 


	4. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 3

(ello, izz me again  
just wanted to say that I know that actually the scene Levi fighting with Kenny came first in the anime, and the thing with jean after BUT I thought i'd make more sense)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N POV

I was making my way towards the shouting I heard.Suddenly the noise stopped and a really loud bang was heard.

'shit, either Kenny has made his move or Levi has' I thought to myself.

I decided the best way to find out was to find a few members of Kenny's troupe and follow them.I was good at sneaking, that's also why I became a special agent. But that wasn't the only reason.

When I looked up, the members stood in place not moving, just looking at a bar and pointing their guns at the building.  
For a good fact I knew what was about to happen. I worked with Levi and Kenny for a long time and knew their strategies.

Levi was more of a person who'd think further than the opponent, Kenny on the other side would just do the thing that came to his mind, still thinking though.

I hid behind a chimney while watching the whole scenario. For now I better shouldn't do anything too loud and try to stay quiet.

All of the sudden, something really big crashed through the window of the bar. It didn't sound like a person.  
The members of Kenny's troup pointed their guns to the big cloud the crash had caused and shot.

Little did I know that Levi would know about this.  
Seconds later Levi came out and right when the man who was aiming his gun at him, Levi's odm gear made its way through the mans head.

Levi POV

Two other men were holding their guns towards me but before they were able to shoot, a certain (h/c) haired girl showed up and shot through their throats.

It couldn't be someone other than Y/N 

"Y/N?"

"That's my name"

"what are you doing here?"

"trying to help you, isn't it obvious?"

"where were you?"

"I was always here with you, you just couldn't see me. Also we should be going now if you don't want to end up dead"

"right"

Y/N POV

It was getting kind of dark and Levi's group was all together by now.

"We should be going back for now, the sun is almost down and we still need to find a place to spend the night" said Levi.  
Everyone nodded

time skip

We were sitting in a circle in an old building with a little light in the middle of us. Armin was eating one of the bars they had bought with them, Jean Connie and Mikasa were having a little small talk.

I was sitting beside Levi who was just listening to them and trying to come up with a plan to save Eren and Historia. I didn't really notice but at one point everyone was looking at me except for Levi.

"H-huh... what?" I asked

then Armin spoke: "We were asking you if you could maybe explain what your Job is, you came out all of the Sudden and we uhmm... could't really process it."

"Oh I see you kids are really curios, like I said... long story short I'm the first and only special Agent working for the survey corps."

"I'm sorry, I don't get it... what are you doing as a special agent and how did you become one?" the bold boy, Connie said.

"Well, I lived in the underground for quite some time and one day Erwin asked...no, ordered me to join the survey Corps. Then, a few years ago I found out something really important, and since he was the only one who believed in my Story, he decided to hire me as a special agent. That was seven years ago, and since then I usually check out what's happening underground and inside & outside the walls for safety reasons. I know I shouldn't tell you guys what I'm about to say, but Kenny already found out so thats no problem. I worked in Kenny's troupe for quite some time to find out more things that could help the survey corps. So basically I'm kind of like a two sided agent (I'm sorry, I forgot what it was actually called lmao). But you shouldn't be afraid of me, I'm no harm to you guys" I explained.

It took them some seconds to realize what they've just heard. Levi already knew everything so he just sat there with his famous blank expression.

It was late at night and Sasha and the others who waited outside to make sure no one was going to attack us, were getting tired, so it was time to change the the ones looking out.

I for sure am not going outside. I haven't rested in days because I knew about the attack, just wasn't sure when it would happened.

I looked around to make sure everyone was fine. Just then I realized a presence beside me where I was sitting. It was Levi. He then sat down so that I could still hear everything he'd say without waking anybody up. He was exhausted, I could feel it. I knew how Levi would hide his emotions and had figured out that he'd put on a mask.

He began to talk:

"took me a little to figure out your role in Kenny's group"

"you forgot? I told you everything before leaving"

"have you figured out what and where they're hiding?"

"yes, I'll tell you about the plan they told me about, though it probably changed after Kenny not being able to kill you"

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I just didn't know when he'd attack. Believe me, I would've come earlier if Kenny hadn't changed his plan"

"What are we supposed to do now, giving up isn't an option"

"Levi, I know we're in a really shitty situation right now but, don't worry. As far as I know you, Erwin and Hange, I for a fact know that you wouldn't give up easily and now that everybody knows me, I'm here again like in the old times. But this time I won't leave."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	5. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 4

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N POV

We were finally back in the HQ. Levi was making his way towards the torture room together with Hange.

"Heyyyy Y/N, you wanna come with us and torture the shit out of that moron?" Hange asked me.

"No, I'm not really into that kind of stuff. Y'all want something from the kitchen though? I'll make myself a tee" I answered

"I'll take a black tee" Levi said.

"Hmmm I guess a cookie would be ok for me" Hange said.

"Ok, I'll be back in 15 min" I said and made my was towards the kitchen. When I arrived, Armin was standing behind the wooden counter. He looked really frustrated.

"Armin, is everything alright?" I asked

He only looked at me with a terrified look.

"Y/N... For how long do we have to fight people?" He answered and asked with an exhausted voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. If Kenny tries to get involved in this whole situation, it'll last for a week or longer I think."

He looked at me right in the eyes. I could see the fear in his blue, ocean colored eyes.

"Armin, don't worry, I promise that everything is going to get better. Once all this is over, we will live a better life.... also I know that you're the brain of the group so meet me tonight at 11 pm in the dining room I have to tell you something really important." I said while grabbing a plate for Hange's cookie.

He nodded and went out of the kitchen.  
  
  


a little time skip after Y/N prepared the tea and cookies  
  
  


I was standing in front of the torture room with a little tablet in my hand. I knocked on the door and heard Hange telling me to come in. I was walking over to a little table where I placed the tea and cookies on.

"Thank you Y/N YOU DA BEST FWEND IN DA WHOLE WORLD" Hange said

"Thanks I guess" Levi said after her.

"Alright, If you guys need help with anything else don't hesitate to ask me." I said to them.

They both nodded while I was exiting the room. The moment I closed the door screams were heard.

fucking DISGUSTANG  
  
  


I heard talking coming from the dining room, and if you know, dis bischhh is curios asf sooo I decided to listen to them.

"I heard the screams are louder than when the captain did it" Armin mumbled.

I didn't really want to distract them from talking so I just stood at the edge of the door. Mikasa saw me and gave me a small closed eye smile.

They continued to talk.

"Let's face it... we're criminals now" Armin said emotionless.

Everyone gasped

"Armin, if someone came to you, killed your loved ones and then tried to kill you, what would you do?" I began to speak.

He looked at me confused.

"Right, you'd defend yourself and your other loved ones so nothing happens to them, even if that means to kill. You know, that's the story of my life, right? Without killing, you can't survive in the underground"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Armin asked me.

"I'm trying to say that you should save your comrades before they're gone forever. Once they're gone, they won't come back. I know the feeling and I don't like it, it's disgusting"

"B-But we're not good people anymore" He said.

"That doesn't matter, it's the point of view and the goal you're going for that really matters. Come think of it, what are you doing this for? Yourself or for humanity? If it's for yourself, you know where the door is and you also won't archive anything"

𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦

I wanted to check out what was going on with Hange and Levi because the screaming stopped for a while. Right when I was going down the stairs I saw Levi and Hange with another guy on the end of the stairs. Hange had a paper in her hand and the man started reading it out loud.

I understood what they were trying to do. Then I looked at Levi. He had an apron with a bit of blood on. I'm not going to lie, he looked fine with that. Then he gave me the 'don't say anything or you're going to mess it up' face which I returned with a slight nod. Then Hange took the man and placed him in one of the cells.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked me

"You guys were quite for a while so I decided to look if everything was alright" I said.

Levi nodded

"Anyways I'm going to shower real quick" He said

I let out a small 'ok' and made my way to Hange. She was thinking about something and was trying really hard to not get distracted. It was kind of funny seeing her with a face like that.

"Y/N, what are you laughing at?" she suddenly asked me.

I didn't even notice that I laughed

"Oh, it's nothing important, what are you thinking about?"

"W-Well you see, I was actually trying to remember what you told me before you left hehe"

"Of course you forgot, you're Hange my bestie. If you want to, you can come with me to the dining room, I was about to go there and tell Armin the same thing you're trying to remember."

"OH Y/N, YOU'RE LITERALLY DA BEST" she screamed

"no problem, let's go"  
  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	6. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 5

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N POV

I was heading to the dining area together with Hange. When we arrived, we saw Armin (aka my bby) already sitting at a table. We quickly walked up to and sat beside him.

"So, what did you want to tell me- uhh us?"

"Well, it's not really that important but I thought it would be good if you'd know, especially you Armin" I said

"I feel attacked Y/N" said Hange in defense.

"It's okay Hange" I let out a small laugh

"anyways, I wanted to say that there's actually a vaccine for people to turn into Titans. I got that information while I was still undercover in Kenny's troupe. Sadly, I don't know where it's located so it will be kind of like a matter of time when we find it"

"w-wait, NOW I REMEMBER Y/N" hange said out loud again.

"first of all, there's no need to scream, second of all, it'll be better if not everybody knows about this. If Kenny gets anyone from our group and he knows that that person knows the information, he will threaten both them and us, I assume so"

"so you're telling me that there's a vaccine for turning people into Titans?!" Armin said while still processing everything.

"yes, but we should be careful, try to avoid telling everybody this, for safety reasons" I said clarifying things

"who else knows about this?" the blond fEmBoY asked.

"Levi, Erwin, you, Hange and me"

when I looked at Hange, I saw that she had a light pink blush flustered on her face.

"Hange, I'm telling you this only once, no experiments, we don't know how many vaccines are out there"

"But why?? it's not like you're a hundred percent sure there's only one" she said in defense

I looked her dead in the eye

"Hange, no"

she knew that when I got serious I'd only say things once and then it would be that way.

"fine~"

"okay, so now that there's that cleared up, i'll probably get going. Have a good night both of you" I said

"goodnight" they both said

Then I walked out of the dining hall to the roof top to also mentally prepare myself what was going to happen in a few weeks.

(a/n: I know that they continue with the mission the next day, but for the plot I'll kinda have to take things slow, ya know)

When I arrived on the rooftop, I saw a black figure sitting on the edge of the wall. It was Levi.

He noticed me but did't really move. Instead, I came and sat down beside him.

It was silent

but I wasn't uncomfortable, neither was he. He was just looking up to the dark sky covered in many shining stars and a bright moon.

Then he decided to break the silence.

"I think I know how to take them back"

"I knew that you had already figured out something by now, but don't worry. The feelings are already overwhelming and too much stress isn't good"

"How are you always able to calm me down in shitty situations like these?"

"I actually don't know, I guess it's because I'm one of the people that know you the best and we both grew up together"

"Also, did Hange forget what you said before leaving? I'm just curious"

"Yeah, you really have to explain everything to her twice"

"That shitty glasses makes me mad sometimes"

"But that's the way she is. If she wasn't like this, it wouldn't be fun being friends with her"

"I also wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't like this, considering the fact that I actually don't make any friends at all."

"Hm, what am I then?"

he thought for a second then continued

"Y/N, you know that you're different"

"In what way?"

"We both have history together, that makes our bond special", 'but that isn't the only thing' he thought.

"Of course we have"

I looked at him. He truly has a beautiful side profile, his nose, jawline...

Right in that moment he turned his face to me and looked directly in my eyes. I let out a small smile and he also smiled, even though it was just a small one.

It was rare to see him smile.

My eyes slowly became heavier and I leaned back on my arms

"I'll go to bed now, let me know if you want to talk about anything or need help with something Levi"

"sure goodnight"

"goodnight"

I slowly got up and walked into my room. It was dark in there and the only light that helped me see my stuff so I wouldn't trip over them came from my big window. I changed, got into my pajama, did my night routine and went to sleep.  
  
  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	7. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 6

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N POV  
  
  


I woke up to the sun shining through my window and the birds peacefully singing. I still didn't know what to do today, since the mission wasn't in such a hurry.

Slowly, I got up from my bed and went in to my private bathroom in my room. After doing my morning skin care routine, I changed into some more appropriate clothes since I couldn't go down in my pj's.

I brushed my hair and decided to leave them open today. With that, I got out of my room and walked into the big kitchen to get something to eat.

When I arrived there, I saw a small man with an undercut making tea. It was Levi.

"Good morning" I greeted.

"morning" he said back.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No"

'That was dry'

Then, I got some bread and marmalade and sat beside the kitchen counter.

"Do we have something planned for today?" I asked.

"We actually have to go to the market and get some groceries and other stuff"

'With 'other stuff' he probably meant cleaning supplies' I again said through my head.

"Okay, when and with who are we going?"

"Probably with Connie, Sasha and Jean. Hange will need the other brats for her experiments, she told me so. Also be ready in about an hour"

"Oh okay, I better wake the other ones up before they sleep the whole day." I said and excused myself.

A little time skip when Y/N arrived at the rooms

still Y/N POV

I knocked on Jean's and Connies door. They were both sleeping together in a room. When no one answered I guess I didn't have any other choice than breaking in.

I walked a little bit back, then I ran towards the door and pushed it open with my leg. Of course, that caused to make a loud sound and they woke up, scared asf.

"Get up Losers, we're going shopping" ( yuh 😃)

"W- What? Where are we going?" Jean asked.

"She literally just told us" said Connie who was still in bed.

"Be at the front gates in an hour"

I turned around and walked out of the room. Then, I also knocked on Sasha's door, but she, other like Jean and Connie did, answered. I told her to be at the front gates in an hour and then left.  
  
  


another time skip to the front gates

An hour had passed by. Levi and I were waiting for Sasha, Connie and Jean.

"Did you even tell them to meet us in an hour?" Levi asked.

"Yes I actually did" I answered.

Then, the three people came and we decided to divide into two groups so that two people could go in one carriage and the other three people in a different one since the carriages weren't that big. I decided to team up with Sasha because she was the only girl I could talk to at the moment. Levi had no other choice than going with Jean and Connie, but it was actually good so that they wouldn't blow up the whole carriage or do some other things.

I was now sitting together with Sasha and decided to break the silence between us.

"So Sasha, are you and Connie like a thing?" I kind of teased and had a small smirk on my face.

"H-huh? WHAT?! No, no, we're just friends hehe" she stuttered and blushed at the same time.

"Yeah just friends, by the way you look at him it doesn't seem so"

"NOOO, believe me, w-we don't have f-feelings for each other" she tried to convince me

"Well, Connie also seems to like you in a different way"

"Really? W-when did he say that?" her blush became a few shades darker.

"Oh no, he didn't say that. It's just that I'm really good at reading peoples emotions and stuff, I just got the feeling of it"

She then whispered something to herself, but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"What about you and captain?" she then asked

"Huh? Me and Levi" I started to laugh

"Never! we grew up together but I do not have and kind of feelings towards him in a romantic way" I said.

Then I thought, did I really not have any romantic feelings towards him? I mean, he is all good looking and stuff, but when he opened up to me, I felt different. His smile that only a few people could earn. His laug-

My thoughts were interrupted by Sasha

"Do you really think so? Why is that?" She asked once again.

"You know, I also grew up in the underground, that's where I met him, so I guess you could say that we have a lot of history together" I didn't really want to say more about the topic because even though we had good memories, there were bad ones too, all the blood shit and stealing to be more specific.

"Oh, I get it"

Then the carriage stopped, that meant that we had finally arrived.

We both got out and saw Levi, Jean and Connie waiting for us outside.

"The brats, you guys will make a team and get the groceries on the list. Y/N and I are going to get the other stuff" said Levi in a monotone voice.

"Yes sir" they all said together except for me.

We then walked in our little groups to different directions. Like I thought, Levi actually just wanted to get some cleaning supplies.

After picking out a few sprays, wipes, mops etc. we decided to check up on the others. Both of us walked to the stands where all kinds of vegetables and fruits were sold, when we saw a crowd standing around people arguing.

I instantly recognized the voice...

It was Sasha's

But there also was another one, who I believed belonged to some random man.

I speed walked into the crowd to see Connie trying to hold Sasha and Jean trying to hold some old man back.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN POTATOES BACK"

"I ALREADY ATE THEM"

"THEN PUKE THEM OUT"

Before things could get any worse, I walked to Sasha gave her a little hit on her neck so that she'd at least stop talking from the pain for now and then went to the man.

"I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding sir, I hope you forgive us."

"Well then PAY!"

"Okay, I will send some of our man later on today or tomorrow for the payment. Now please calm down first" I said while slightly smiling.  
He seemed to calm down.

Then I heard Levi

"Springer, take the brat to the carriages"he said

"Yes sir"

When I looked at Jean, he was slightly sweating, I guess the man was strong.

"Jean, you go back to Connie and Sasha, Levi and I are going to take the groceries."

"Okay" he said back and walked away from us.

Then the man who was arguing with Sasha just a few minutes ago, came to Levi and me.

"What's your name and who are you to even send us 'some of your man'?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Levi Ackerman, also known as humanity's strongest, and I'm F/N L/N, the special agent for the scouts." I answered calmly.

He and the little crowd gasped and looked at Levi and me with big eyes.

"Let's go Y/N" Levi said.

"Okay" I answered.

When we were out of the crowd, he started to talk.

" you know I hate it when people call me 'humanity's strongest', right?"

"Yeah, well obviously"

He than 'tch'-d me and we got in our seats.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	8. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 7

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N POV  
  
  


it has been a few days since we rescued Historia and Eren. During the attack a lot of people from Levi's squad were hurt, including him and Hange.

I didn't really get hurt, only got a few scratches and stuff on my arm and belly. Levi on the other hand broke his left hand and Hange got injured because she fell with her odm gear on.

I felt bad and wanted to check up on them. First, I went to the room where hange was staying. I knocked and then head a "come in" from the inside of the room.

Slowly, I entered and saw her laying in a bed near a window with a book in her Hands.

"Hey, what's up?" She began to speak.

"Nothing much, just wanted to check up on you." I said

"Aww, that's so kind of you. I really am lucky to have you as a friend" she continued

"Does it hurt bad?" I asked

"No, not really unless I decide to get up." She answered.

"If you need anything please feel free to ask me"

"Ohh Y/N, the things you always do for others" she said and smiled

"Thanks, but you should also check up on the others" the brown haired woman said and yawned.

"Okay, will do, you also seem to be tired so I'll leave now. get some rest, bye" I said

"Bye!" Hange answered

I left her room and made my way to find Levi. I wasn't sure where he was staying so I walked up to a nurse and asked her.

"oh, captain ackerman has left the infirmary about 20 minutes ago" she said.

I quickly thanked her and walked away.

'He's probably in his office' I thought to myself.

2nd person POV I think??

(something other than the Y/N POV)

You walked to Levi's office and after you arrived, you knocked on the door three times.

"State your name and bui-"

You opened the door and walked in. Levi was sitting in a chair behind his wooden desk. On the desk you could see a lot of papers and a cup of tea.

"Hi, I just wanted to ask how you're doing" you asked.

"I'm doing fine other than not being able to clean properly" he said and looked me in the eyes.

He seemed kind of exhausted from all the paper work.

'Of course he was thinking about cleaning' you said in your head.

"Does your hand hurt bad?"

You walked to the sofa which was placed in front of his desk with a little coffee table in the middle, and sat on it.

"No" he said in his monotone but manly voice.

"Are Eren and Historia also okay? I heard that Historia got hit on her head"

"They're both doing fine from what I've heard, the other ones are also recovering." He stated

"What are you signing there?" I asked

"Our wedding paper- "

HAA YOU THOUGHT, BAHHSHHA JKJK I'll continue now with the real story ;))  
  


"Erwin wanted to switch a few people from Hange's and my squad." he said

"Oh, why's that?" You asked

"I actually don't really know" he again stated

"Okay I'll leave now, have fun with your paper work" you said

He let out a "tch" as an answer while you left his office and walked to the dining area. You quickly grabbed a bread and cheese to put on top of it and decided to go to sleep since it had already gotten dark outside.

As you arrived in your room you had finished your bread and walked to your closet to grab your pajamas. You quickly changed, did your night routine and grabbed your favorite book. After reading a few chapters you put the book aside, closed the little night light and slowly driftet into sleep.  
  
  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	9. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 8

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

the next day you woke up at 4:30 am and got ready to go outside and have a walk. after exiting your room and the old hq in your sports clothes, you jogged through the forest. the sun was slowly rising and the birds were singing. after a while you ended up in front of a beautiful landscape.

you approached the grass, trees and the sunrise while you heard someone jogging near you. quickly, you looked up to see who or what it was. to your luck, it was no one other than Levi Ackerman.

he only had some sweat pants on and was sweating like you did. his fine body was shining in the sun.

he then stared at you in a little bit of a shock

"what are you doing here?" he asked in his monotone voice while trying to relaxe his breathing.

"just went for a jog, how about you?" you asked

"same here" he answered and say down beside you.

the atmosphere was very calm and comfortable. you two wouldn't talk too much with each other, just sitting together was enough.

you took a deep breath while breaking the silence between you

"what are you thinking about?" you asked

"tch, nothing" he rolled his eyes at you.

In reality he was actually thinking about you. your silky h/c hair was shining in the sun while you positioned yourself in that way your face and upper body were facing the landscape.

Levi was silently looking at you but you didn't even notice.

a little time skip to the hq bcs I don't know how to continue from there  on  lol

after showering you noticed that it was time for training. you went down to the green where the training was taking place at. some of the cadets were already there.

Eren and Jean were were stretching and getting warm while looking at each other's eyes.

Mikasa and Armin were sitting on the ground and talking.

Sasha, Connie and Hange were together laughing at something. You wanted to know what was going on with them so you walked up to the trio.

"hey, what's up?" you asked.

"heyy Y/N!" Hange said while laughing.

"what are you guys laughing at?" you again asked.

"it's just... Levi looks like a gremlin when he's angry ABSHABAH" hange spat out.

you let out a small laugh and were called by Levi since the training was about to beginn.

"L/N, you come with me and do some combat training" he said

you replied with an 'okay' and walked away from the others who had already begun training, so that you guys wouldn't hurt anybody.

both of you got in to fighting positions and without even a warning, Levi tried to kick his leg to your stomach. since you had really quick reflexes, you were able to dodge the kick.

Then, you did the same move on him but instead of just doing a simple kick, you manipulated him. after Levi dodging the kick coming from your left leg you immediately kicked him with your hands in fists on his face.

"tch, you got that one from me when we were younger" he said in annoyance.

"true true" you replied.

after a while still fighting you noticed that everybody was looking at you and Levi.

"ehh, I think you should stop now Y/N" said Armin in a concerned voice.

you took a deep breathe before speaking

"fine, but Levi, just that you know, it's a tie" you said

"tch, everybody, training is done for today, get lost" he growled

"see, that's the face I was talking about shvwhwv" I heard Hange whisper yell at sasha and connie who were trying to hold in their laughs.

time skip to the dining area

you were sitting at a table together with the Levi and Hange squad, eating your dinner. a lot of people were talking loudly by which you got annoyed at. after finishing your dinner, you noticed that Levi was making his way out of the dining area. I followed him out only to get spoken at by him.

"meet me in my office in 20 minutes and don't be late" he said.

you nodded and went up to your room to pass some time by reading a book.

after 19 minutes you walked to his office and on exactly 20 minutes, you entered.

Levi was sitting on his chair like the usual and was drinking tea.

you walked up to the little sofa in front of his desk and sat down on it.

without even a minute passing by he began to speak.

"Tell me Y/N, do you have anyone in mind?" he asked.

you were actually kinda shocked by the question, especially because it came from Levi, but didn't show it. You were definitely attracted to him, hadn't thought about it too much tho. The fact that he'd be really nice to somebody once he'd warm up to that person was the thing you liked- no loved about him.

"Yea, I think I actually do" you answered in a calm voice.

He was kind of taken back by that, but he didn't know that that person was actually him and didn't change his emotions.

"how about you?" you asked him

Levi actually had only one person in mind, who was you. he couldn't describe the bond between you, he'd feel calm at your presence. you were the only one who really understood what the trauma in the underground was like and were even able to comfort him when he wasn't feeling well. not to forget, you were totally his type.

"i think I also do" he answered.

just like Levi did, you were kind of hurt by that, since you actually liked him.

"uhm okay, i'll take my leave then" you said while getting up and slowly walking to the door. right before exiting his door you heard him say 'bye', which you returned with a little smile.

after you closing the door, Levi mumbled to himself in a quiet voice 'if you only knew it was you'.

you on the other side of the door mumbled at yourself 'if you only knew the way you make my heart go'.  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	10. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 9

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

the next day, the only thing Levi could think of was you. he wanted to confess to you but was frustrated by the fact, that you already had somebody else in mind. what he didn't know was that, that mysterious someone was actually him.

you also were thinking of only Levi. you were taken back after he said that he actually liked someone else.

to clear your head a little, you decided to help the other cadets filling up the storages etc.

Since Levi was thinking of confessing to you, he decided to go to the landscape he saw you yesterday at and picked out some flowers.

after picking out the flowers and successfully bringing them back to the hq without anyone noticing, he took out a small band to tie them together.

[these are the flowers I imagined he picked out, if you're not happy with them, you can pick out sth else :))]

now, that the flowers were done, he only had to think of a way to confess.

Levi wasn't the best in communicating with other people, but he surprisingly was with you. you guys had a silent bond, didn't talk too much.

he didn't really know what to say, so he decided to keep it short.

[I honestly can't imagine my short bby confessing with long speech lol]

then, Levi called for Hange.

she came bursting in to his office with a sweaty face from running but looked excited like she never was before.

"LEVIII, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT??" she basically started to scream.

"oi, don't scream in my office" he said in a commanding voice.

"you know I can't wait, especially because you never ask for anyone's help!" she said in a quieter voice which was still loud.

"close the door and sit down, now" he said.

Hange did like Levi told her to and sat down in front of him.

"basically, i'll be confessing to Y/N and I need you to take her to the landscape" he said in an annoyed voice.

"I- wait wHAT??! YOU-"

"oi, didnt I tell you to be quiet four eyes?" Levi cut her off.

"gomen, but omgomgomgomgbabylevisandy/nsareontheway and the best thing is that i'll be their auntie!" Hange said excitedly.

"fist of all, dont say that. second of all, will you help me?" he asked once again.

"yes I will, but you need to tell me when exactly" she answered.

"in 3 days, she should arrive there at sunset"

"okayyy, i'll be going now" said Hange with a mysterious smile on her face and left.  
  
  


**Y/N in the meanwhile**  
  
  


after filling up the storages and carrying all the gas tubes, you decided it'd be a good idea to take a shower and then talk to Hange about the thing with Levi.

you considered her as one of your closest friends there because you knew her for a long time.

On your way to your to your room you passed by Levi's office. Somebody was basically screaming in there but you soon realized it was just Hange being Hange. She'd usually come into Levi's office at least two times a day.

shrugging it off, you went in your room into your private bathroom.

In there, your put your clothes off and turned the water on.  
  
  


**smul time skip after you showered bcs I'm not a pervert**  
  
  


You were done showering and walked around trying to find Hange. 'She's probably in her office' you thought to yourself.

Arriving at the front door of her office, you went in not knocking on the door which was known for both Hange and you to do so.

after you got in, you saw her behind her office desk with papers all over her place. she looked like she was about to lose her mind when you suddenly spoke up.

„Hey Hange... are you okay?" you asked

„huh? ohh yeah I'm doing fine hEhE" she said while letting out a nervous laugh and hiding some papers.

"oh okay, what are you hiding from me?" you asked.

"T-This? huh I'm not hiding anything from you" she said trying to convince you.

"uhm okay?? well anyways, I actually came to talk to you about something" you tried to get to the point.

"oh really, come sit down" she said

You looked at the only little sofa she had in her room which was covered in loads of papers and books. walking there, you pushed a few papers away so that you could sit down. 

"so basically, you need to help me with something" you started.

"with what?" she answered quickly.

"well, I like this certain someone but I think he likes somebody else" 

"my, my, who is that certain someone?" she asked with a little smirk on her face.

"hmm" you weren't sure if it'd be a good idea to tell her it was actually Levi but just shrugged the feeling off.

"you need to promise me to not tell anyone about it, okay?" you said making sure she'd actually keep it a secret.

"I promise Y/N" she answered.

"*sigh* It's Levi" you said in a quieter voice.

"LEV--" 

"BE QUIET" you cut her off.

"Lord have mercy, I- OMG SOMEBODY has a little crush on captain shorty~" she said basically squeaking and grinning at you like an idiot.

"please don't tell anyone about it, but I actually wanted to ask you if you could find out if he likes somebody else" you asked her

"hmm okay, I'll find it out h E h E" she said

"thanks, you really are the best" you thanked her

"no problem" she said back

You got up and walked out of Hange's office to get ready for bed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	11. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 10

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/N had woken up early in the morning because she couldn't sleep well.

Usually, she would've gone to the Landscape for her daily jog but to be honest, she was kind of afraid to meet Levi there and look him in the eyes after the past events.

When she was with him she felt different, in a good way but when he decided to talk to her she'd become nervous. Y/N wasn't aware of that so called feeling 'L O V E', nor was Levi because both of them haven't experienced it before.

Y/N thought about the time, where her father would talk about her mother. He sounded so confident that she was his wife but the sadness in his voice would never go away. He wouldn't actually talk often with Y/N in the Underground because of the missions he had to go, but once he started the tension in the air would go away and his eyes would slightly sparkle.

Was that love?

To like somebody that much they couldn't even describe it?

To sacrifice their lives for somebody who you wouldn't want to get hurt?

While Y/N was thinking all of this she sat in the library quietly reading a book. Being a, now ex-, special agent would require a lot of reading to do and be able to keep secrets.

Then, all of the sudden, the library door burst open.

That could only mean two things: either Eren had transformed to his titan form or Hange came into the library.

To Y/N's surprise it was Hange. She was uncontrollably laughing and while Y/N tried to ignore her and continue reading her book.

"N/N, N/N, N/N!!!" she basically began to scream.

Behind her was another man trying to stop her.

"Section commander, please, some other people are trying to read. could you please lower your voice?" he asked.

"Moblit, I know you love me but tHIS IS DIFFERENT, N/N WHERE ARE YOU?? IT'S AN EMERGENCY" Hange said making Moblit flustered because he did in fact like her.

"Hange, I'm here no need to scream" Y/N said,

"finally, I need you to come with me NOW" she said.

"And where are we going?" the H/C haired woman asked.

"You'll see, just come" she said and made puppy eyes which Y/N couldn't say no to.

"fine" Y/N said and got up to walk out of the library together with the duo.

"sooo, lets go shopping!" Hange said.

"huh?" Y/N tried to realize what Hange just said.

"you heard me, let's go shopping" she said happily.

"uhm section commander, if you promise me to not do anything stupid there, I will stay here" Moblit said.

"fine you can stay here but Y/N, you must come with me" Hange said with a smile on her face.

"okay, only if it won't take too long" Y/N said.  
  


**time skip to the stores**   
  


Both of them arrived at the market place with the stores on each side of the road.

"uhm-" Y/N got cut off by Hange.

"PSST, just follow me" she said.

Y/N did what Hange told her to and ended up in a clothing store.

It looked really cozy and most of the pieces were hand made. a sweet scent of vanilla was in the air and the wooden floor was quirking when somebody walked on it.

"hello miss, how can I help you?" a female employee asked Hange.

"we're looking for casual, but still fancy outfits" she brown haired woman with glasses told the employee.

"oh okay, this way" the woman said and walked over to a section of the store with trousers, blazers, turtle necks and more.

she picked out an outfit and showed it to us.

"these are the most sold out outfits of the season, miss" she said.

Hange and Y/N looked at the outfits.

  
**[I thought that these ones were pretty, if you don't like it you can choose something else :))]**

they examined both of the outfits and Y/N decided to go with the (chosen) one, and Hange with the other one.

then, they went into the changing rooms and tried the outfits on.

first, Hange stepped out of the cabin and looked in the mirror.

"WHAAA I look really good!!" she said.

then, Y/N stepped out of the changing room.

"I actually really like it" she said while Hange was basically drooling over her beauty.

"OMFGWKWKWJ we look so good!!" she repeated herself.

"yea, now let's get these off and pay" the h/c colored girl said.

they both, again, went into the changing rooms and changed back to their original outfits.

after paying and stepping out of the store, they agreed on walking around the market to get some things.

"uhm Hange, if I may ask, why did you want to go shopping with me" Y/N asked

"my, my, you're a curious one, i guess you will never change, but to answer your question... you'll see. and beside that, you're always so stressed and I thought it would be good to take a day off for both of us" she explained.

"thank you, I will have to admit that I stressed over the littlest things in the past few days... no, weeks" Y/N said and corrected herself.

after walking around a little more, they decided to go back to the hq.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	12. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 11

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

3rd person POV (I think again lol)

[I will tell you when you can turn the music on, also when I put this [...] just vibe to the song, had to leave some parts out]

https://youtu.be/7J-f8XPsHxE

today was the day Levi planned on confessing to Y/N. he was actually more than just nervous but shrugged it off.

Y/N was a bit down because every time she would try to have a conversation with him, he'd try to avoid her.

it literally came to the point where Y/N thought Levi didn't like her, but she wouldn't give up that easily.

she promised herself, after loosing almost everyone in her life, that she couldn't loose him, same went for Levi.

Levi was the reason for Y/N, and Y/N was the reason for Levi to still be able to fight.

Levi POV

She is the only thing left for me, I cant loose her and have to make her mine. I wonder how Hange will bring Y/N to me, probably will tell her that she needs to see her titan shits.

I also am guessing that Erwin will be okay with us being together since Y/N is a higher up. Even if he isn't, its not like I care about his opinion at all.

Flowers will be enough, or will they?

should I give her something else too??

well either way, I'll give her my loyalty and heart if that means that we could be together.

the sun is setting in about a hour, I should probably go to the landscape and check out if everything looks okay.

3rd person POV

Levi grabbed his jacket, the flowers he picked out for Y/N and a gun just in case something could happen.  
  
  


  
his outfit ☝︎︎

[do yall also ever just wanna JG!PLSRAILME!DFDFSDF so bad??]

He hopped onto his horse and rode to the landscape.

Y/N POV

Hange told me to change into the outfits we brought yesterday. After changing into it, I waited in front of her office for her to come out.

"heyaa, should we go an a picknick?" she asked me.

I was standing there like 🧍♀️

"why did we change into these suits then?" I asked confused

"ohh i dont know, felt fancy I guess" the titan lover told me

"okay, lets just do this before it gets too dark outside"

we walked to the stalls our horses were staying at when I noticed that Hange didn't bring anything with her.

"uhm, do you have anything to eat with you?" I asked

"what? OH MY GOSH- soo stupid of me to forget the picknick blanket and food when we're going on a picknick right??" she said and laughed nervously

I didn't know why, but became suspicious of her actions, although mistakes like these were really common for her to make.

"alright, I'll get it the-" I got cut off

"NONONO, it was my mistake so I'll make it better! you can go to the landscape without me, I'll arrive there in 15 minutes, okay?" she said

"I- okay, if you say so" I said and hopped on my horse.

while the distance between Hange and me became bigger, I couldn't stop but notice that the sun was starting to set and she sky was filled with pink and orange clouds.  
  
  


  
2nd person POV

while approaching to the spot where Levi and you would usually meet at sunrise, you noticed a small figure standing, looking at the landscape.

a horse was also standing beside it.

when you came closer to the mysterious figure, you hopped off of your horse.

there wasn't just anyone standing,

it was Levi

his grey eyes stood out because of the unusual lighting. for once he looked so... calm.

[you can start the music now bcs it has a really long intro and I wont use all the lyrics]

after he heard you, he turned his head around to meet your e/c colored eyes.

[DON'T come at me saying you have caca colored eyes, I have them too and they're beautiful. everyone is unique in their own way!!]

you stood there shocked at the sight of seeing Levi smiling with flowers in his right hand and couldn't help but also smile back at him.

"so that's what Hange has been trying to do" you broke the silence quietly laughing at the thought of her probably dying out of happiness.

the laugh of yours caused butterflies fly through Levis stomach.

then he started to talk.

[0:39]

"Y/N, when I think of you sometimes, and I wanna spend some time with you...

[...]

Good things might come to those who wait, not for those who wait too late...

We gotta go for all we know

[...]

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try"

[you can now turn off the song if you want to]

after hearing those words coming out of Levi's mouth you agreed to him.

"yeah, we can make it if we try Levi" you said while the both of you were getting closer to each other.

"Y/N, I love you, do you feel the same way?" he asked nervously.

"Levi, I- I love you too" you said while you could feel little tears forming around the outer corners of your eyes.

he motioned the flowers he held in his hands towards you to take them. you gratefully took them out of his hand and slowly swung your arms around his neck to hugged him while smiling.

you could feel his hands going around your waist to return the hug.

after standing like that for a little, he broke the hug.

you were kind of confused but got your answer when you felt his lips on top of yours.

it was a really gentle kiss and both of you had your eyes closed.

after feeling the lack of air, you broke the kiss and moved one of your arm down to hold his hand while your other hand was still holding the flowers.

"also, thank you for the flowers" you thanked him.

he nodded and suggested to go back to the hq to which you also agreed on.  
  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	13. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 12

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

3rd person POV  
  


Y/N and Levi were riding back to the hq unnoticed by anyone. They both were aware by the fact that people would mostly start rumors if they saw them together and also because Levi wouldn't talk to Y/N the way he does with others.

after putting their horses in the stalls they decided to part their ways because apparently Erwin wanted to talk to Levi.

since Y/N just had some left over paperwork to do which wasn't much, she made her way towards Hange's office.

arriving there, Y/N just went in without knocking on the door and saw Hange giggling at herself.

"are you okay??" Y/N asked

"me- yes I am, why are you asking?" she fired back at her, grinning like an idiot

"dunno, if you wouldn't mind, i'm gonna leav-" Y/N tried to talk but got interrupted by Hange

"no, come here" she said in a quieter voice"

Y/N did what Hange told her to and went to her

"see, a few weeks ago I calculated how much your wedding should cost and came to the soluti-" Hange tried to say

"wait- what did you do?" Y/N said with wide eyes

"I calculated the costs for your wedding with Levi" she said like it was a obvious thing

"first of all, dont do that, second of all, we are not getting married, third of all, i'm leaving bye" Y/N said and went out of Hanges office

"NO WAIT A SEC" Hange tried to bring her back but failed because Y/N was already out of her sight

meanwhile between Levi and Erwin

Levi was told to go to Erwins office because apparently he wanted to talk to him.

after entering the room, Erwin calmly told him to sit down, which Levi did.

"so the reason why I called you here because I wanted to talk about your relationship with Y/N" Erwin began to speak

Levi looked him dead in the eye but told him to continue.

"now, I don't know what your relationship with Y/N is, but in case you two would end up together, because both of you are at high ranks, it is allowed for both of you to date but I wouldn't because you never know what'll happen while killing titans" he said.

"well, even if we weren't allowed to date, I wouldn't care about your opinion because it isn't your business. and also for your information she is a strong women and nobody can take her down" Levi said in a harsh voice.

[a/n: you tell em king]

Erwin smiled at him and dismissed him.

Y/N was sitting in her office filling out some papers when she decided to take a break and get something to eat.

Levi was done drinking his tea in the kitchen and made his way to his office.

his office being in the same direction like Y/N's they met each other in the narrow hallway.

"ah, hi" Y/N greeted him

"hi, what are you doing here?" Levi asked

"wanted to eat something, how about you" Y/N asked

"drank my tea" he answered

Then, Levi getting closer to Y/N, he hugged her which left Y/N surprised but happy.

"let this be a secret between you and me" Levi whispered in her ear

"but Hange knows" Y/N said

"Erwin too, but still" he said

"okay, I also think it's better for us to be a secret" Y/N agreed

"then be **my secret lover"** Levi whispered in her ear, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	14. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 13

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

2nd person POV   
  


it was the next day and you decided to go to Hange's office like you'd do everyday, but this time for a specific reason. after you arrived in her office, you scanned through the room but couldn't find a woman with brown hair and glasses experimenting on titan stuff. 

your guess for now was that she probably was in Erwin's office trying to convince him to get her new titans for experiments or she was outside experimenting on titans. 

for now, you went to Erwin's office and you were right, she was in fact trying to get new test objects. after a short while waiting outside she finally went out and saw you

"oh hi, what are you doing here?" she asked

"actually wanted to talk to you about the picnic thing" you answered

"what is it? dont tell me you actually want to go on one" she said in excitement

"I actually do, if you wouldn't mind" you said speaking the truth

"oh okay, I'll be ready in 15 minutes and this time I wont forget the food" she said with a laugh

"alright, see you in the stalls" you said and walked away to get ready

after getting dressed and styled your hair which only took you 8 minutes, you made your way to the stalls. still being in the building if the hq, you saw Levi's office and decided to greet him before going away for god knows how long.

you entered and saw Levi reading a book on his couch.

"dont enter without stating your name and business" he said in a monotone voice and didn't even bother to turn around

"chill captain Levi, its me Y/N" you told him

he glanced at you really quick and then gave you an annoyed face.

"I'll be heading out with Hange, we'll be back in a few hours" you said

Levi didn't question where you guys were going because he knew that you wouldn't make any dumb decisions. He got up and walked over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist and gave you a kiss on the lips.

"be safe" he said, you nodded, said your goodbye's and went to the stalls you'd meet Hange at.

After you arrived there, you saw Hange prepping the horses.

"ah hi Y/N, lets go" she said and hopped on her horse, you did the same and both of you headed towards the forest.

arriving at a small lake, Hange put all the stuff down while you were laying the blanket to sit on, on the grass.

[photo does not belong to me, a little inspiration <3]

both of you sat down, you took out the food while Hange was taking out the drinks.

"I'm actually really excited, see, I've actually never been on a picnic with someone before" she said with a small smile.

"same here. doesn't it feel nice to sit here, just us, the water, birds and trees?" you asked her

"it does, it does" she said in a calm voice.

time skip after the picnic

both of you arrived at the hq after just talking and eating. 

"It was a fun day with you, looking forward for another picnic with you" Hange said and smiled at you 

"yes, maybe next time we can bring the others too, I'm sure it'd be fun with them" you said

both of you said your goodbyes and parted ways, you going up to your room and Hange into her office to get some work done.

after you arrived at your room, you changed into some more comfy clothes and decided to read before you'd go to sleep. 

right when you were about to close your book, someone knocked on the door. you weren't sure who it was but still decided to check it out in case it could be an emergency.

after opening your door, you saw Levi standing there.

"why are your lights still on shawty bae 😃 [BRUH IDK WHY I WROTE THAT BYEE]

"why are your lights still on? you should go to sleep" he said

"I was reading my book and actually was just about to close it and go to sleep" you said

"why aren't you in bed yet?" you asked him

"I was just about to head there but saw your lights on so I decided to check up on you" he answered.

you then went into a hug which he gladly accepted 

"have a good night" he told you

"some goes for you" you said, he went out of the room, you closed the door and went to sleep.

uhmm, a little shorter chapter ig, sorry about that

okay baii :))

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	15. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 14

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Back to the Y/N POV :)

I slowly started to open my eyes. Today, Levi was going to train the cadets. I was thinking on going there too, but am not really sure since I really wanted to go to the library.

Honestly, no, I will first go train and then go to the library. I got up, changed into the uniform and went directly down to the field where they’d train.

When I arrived there, Levi and Erwin were standing in front of the lined up cadets and saying something I couldn’t hear because of the distance between us.

Then, the cadets looked for some partners and got into fighting positions in pairs. I went over to Erwin and Levi.

“good morning” I greeted them.

They also greeted me back with a ‘good morning’.

“Is there anything I could do here?” I asked them

“not that I can think of something” Erwin told me.

“you could fight some of the cadets, some of them don’t have partners” Levi told me.

“hmm, fine” I said and looked for some cadets.

2nd person POV

You went over to some random cadet and asked to fight them. They looked at you for a second but then agreed.

Both of you got up, went into fighting stances and you gave a quick nod so that they could start.

You let them have the first move since it was pretty obvious, that !sPoiLeR AlErt! you were going to win.

He first tried to hit you in the stomach, but you easily dodged his move. After dodging, you swung your fist onto his jaw and hit him.

That was just some warm up for you.

You slightly shook your hand in order for the pain to go and then kicked them on the stomach with your leg.

they let out a hiss but didn’t give up… yet.

“come at me with better moves” you told him with a slight smirk plastered on your face.

They tried to fake a hit and then hit you again, but that didn’t work on you either. You were too familiar with those tactics.

You hit them multiple times, not too hard, but after a while they just fell down exhausted from your moves.

“you wanna hear something?” you asked them.

They nodded their head.

“funny how you fell down after those few, _light_ hits” you said with a small laugh.

They looked at you shocked, but like I said before, it was pretty obvious that you were going to win.

While you were helping the cadet standing back up, Levi had his eyes on you.

He was proud of the fact that you were not only his, but also a strong and confident woman…

OR SHOULD I SAY A BAD BITCH??😫💅

After getting up, you went over to Levi and Erwin, again.

You told them that you were going to the library, they nodded.

Time skip, after you showered and again went to the library

You were witting in front of a big window and a book in your hands. The library was quieter than usual, probably because most of the cadets were training.

You heard people come in and out, but didn’t mind them since you were too focused on your book.

After a while, you heard someone’s footsteps coming closer and closer to you. You didn’t bother to look up, yet.

They took a chair and sat beside you, their arms on your waist. You got confused for a moment but then whoever it was, started to talk.

“won’t even show a little attention to your lover, tch” Levi said.

You turned your face around to look at him, the tips of your noses almost touching.

“thought you were still training the cadets, so I decided to not interrupt you” you said.

He then gave you a passionate kiss on the lips still not distancing his face from yours.

“honestly, I wouldn’t mind” he said with a smirk.

You let out a breathy laugh and smirked back at him.

Of course, someone just hAD TO interrupt both of you, which made Levi to take his hand from your waist.

“well, I need to go anyway, see you” he said, which you returned with a quick hand wave.

“wait, I’ll come with you, I have nothing to do now” you said convincing him.

He looked at you and had a little smile on his face and nodded his head.

Both of you got up and started walking towards Levi’s office. Arriving there, you heard a faint ‘click sound’.

He was standing behind you, his arms got around your waist again. Giving kisses down down your jawline, he started nibbling on some spots.

You slightly tilt your head back in enjoyment, putting your hands on his. He turns you around so that you’re facing him and gave you another passionate kiss on the lips.

His tongue smoothly sliding along your lower lip asking for entrance, you opened your mouth a little bit so that he could slip in, which he also did.

While his tongue was exploring your mouth, he had his hands on your lower back and your hands were slowly going up from his chest, to his jaw.

He then pulled away from your mouth, his forehead on yours, noses touching.

“we should stop now if we don’t want to get caught baby” he said in a seductive tone.

“as much as I’m enjoying this right now, I agree with you” you said in a quiet voice.

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then went out of his office, both of you saying your goodbye’s tho.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
